


Devan (A Story About Love, Death, and a Little In Between)

by aclem1324



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Complete, F/F, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my own one-shot type of thing that I made into a Camren one shot but whatever it works. I also suck at summaries. Just read and I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devan (A Story About Love, Death, and a Little In Between)

Everyday people die.

We can't help this. Whether it's from murder, or some stage accident, or cancer. People are going to die every single day as long as there are people on this earth. Nobody ever really thinks about this. Some people don’t think about this it hurts to think about their loved ones dying. Some because they don't care. Some because they don't know the people that are dying. I have to think about this everyday. I have to deal with this everyday.

The love of my life died twenty-seven years ago and now I have to think about everybody who dies on this planet simply because I'm not your average person. I have to see people die every single day simply because I feel in that stupid cave since Camz decided to go "adventuring" for our anniversary. What we didn't plan on was the rain while walking through the forest that fateful night. After about ten minutes of walking, shivering, and holding onto each other I found a cave. I made her stand behind me to see if anything was in the stupid cave. What I didn't think of was the drop in pit in the cave. I knew as soon as I felt my foot slip that Camila would catch me but turns out neither of us were strong enough to keep each other up. That cave killed not only my dear Camzi, but also me. The only difference between my living and Camila's death is she's getting her punishment while I deal with mine. We had to choose who would go back to Earth and who would stay wherever it is we were. Now I'm not saying there's a Heaven or a Hell, I'm just saying there is a place you go after death. I don't know if you go beyond where we were or not, but Camz went somewhere that night and now I can't get to her.

The room that we were in was dark, so dark. I made sure my eyes were open, fearing I had gone blind. I couldn't see my hand, even though it was literally an inch from my face. I gathered my courage to call out a hello, wishing against hope that someone would answer. Nobody did. Camz tried the same, louder this time though.

"Lo? Where are we?" you could hear the tremble in her voice; she always did this when she was about to cry or when she was scared. 

"It's going to be ok Camz, I'm going to get us out of this" I said pulling her closer to me wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"This is what we get for not telling anybody where we were going. This is all my fault" Camila started to cry a little which made me immediately stop placing kisses all over her face. 

"Babe, you didn't want to come out just as much as I didn't. This is not your fault whatsoever. If anything it's mine because I found the cave and made us fall. My fault. Not yours" I reassured her

Suddenly I could see a man standing in the center of the room (at least I assumed it was the center, it's a hard to see in this room). Camila's hand held tightly in mine. The man, whom we could barely see since he was thirty feet away, suddenly spoke

"Names. Now."

Quickly we answered not wanting to upset the deep voiced being "Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui". The man suddenly lifted his head, his eyes glowing as bright as the sun. We turned away not wanting to actually go blind. Figuring I was safe to turn back around I finally received a good look at the strange individual. His head still raised looking to the ceiling, which seemed to be endless, but he was clothed in rags of grey and had skin as paler than my own which was hard to do most times. On any other day Camz would've made some vampire joke; but this wasn't any other day. Suddenly, he turned his head towards us raising his bony finger pointing at me.

"Choose."

"What am I choosing?," I asked "Say something other than two words this time."

"Choose her," he points at Camz "fate". 

I was terrified of my options, finally coming to my decision I said "Help her, take me" I don't know what I was choosing for or why I knew what the man was talking about, but I knew that was the right answer and I would chose it again and again regardless of knowing what I just got myself into. I would always choose helping Camila over myself.

"What?! No! You can't do that! This is my decision also. Don't you dare touch her you sick bastard-"

I pulled Camz to my lips silencing her exclaims. This kiss, I put as much passion as I could trying to make her forget where we were and what was about to happen. She slowly wrapped her arms around my waist while I held her face in my hands trying to be as close to the love of my life as possible in my last few seconds with her.

I could feel the tears falling from Camila's eyes. Or were they my tears. Maybe a mixture of both. All I know was being pulled closer. I pulled my head back just far enough to disconnect our lips "I love you" I whispered

"And I, you" she started crying again

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok. You're going to be all right, I promise."

"But you're not. You're not going to be ok. You're going to die and I'll never be able to see you again. What am I going to tell Ally and Dinah and Normani? Your mom and dad? The fans? Please don't do this baby, I'm nothing without you. I need you. Please don't leave me, choose me." she pleaded

"I am choosing you. I'm choosing what's good for you. I'm choosing this for you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life" she responded with no hesitation

"Good, then let me save it." I turned back to the individual who's looking at us expectantly "Save her and take me to wherever it is we're going. Just save her please"

"You're very brave child. You have no idea what I have planned for you yet you put the safety of the girl before yourself, why?" the man asked me

"Because I love her and if one of us is going to go through Hell it's going to be me. I'd do anything for her. No matter what."

"Fair response, come forward child," I start to walk forward before he stopped me "not you child, the other one. The one being saved."

Camila looks at me, tears still running down her face. In that instant my vision starts to blur. "Go," I whispered, kissing her one last time "it's going to be alright." I pushed her slightly forward, I see the man smirking at me "What do I have to do? What do you want me for?" I addressed the still mysterious figure.

"You are going to go back to Earth and free me. You're going to be the new death. You're going to have to deal with every death on the planet. Rip people from their loved ones as I am doing to you. You'll have to decide who dies and who lives if they can not. You are going to be the new me." I finally realized why he was smirking the way he was now. I was going back, Camz wasn't.

"That's not what we decided! She was supposed to live and I was supposed to die! Not the other way around! You told me to choose and I chose that she lives and I die!" 

"You are dying my child, and Miss Cabello is living. Just somewhere different. You're dying. But you're also dealing with everybody else's death."

"Tell me where she's going now!" I turn to see Camila, but she's nowhere to be seen "Where did you send her?! TELL ME!" In that instant, he was gone

As I said earlier, that was twenty-seven years ago. I haven’t aged since that fateful day. None of the other humans can see me (I don't consider myself human anymore because, what human do you know that doesn't ever age?) unless they're about to die or already have died. My life as a "reaper" (I guess that's what I am) has been heartbreaking and painful. Having to tell someone they're dead is one of the worst things a person can do. There is no rulebook on how to be a "reaper" so I've basically had to figure this out all on my own. Derek, the man who made me who I am, only told me that me I had to change my name to something that started with "D" and was five letters. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I chose Devan. I had to leave my beloved city of Miami to move to windy Chicago. The only perk of being undead is you can do whatever you want and nobody can say anything. I was walking towards Phoebes Bakery and Espresso Bar when I see her. At least I think I see her. But, she can't be here. Camz is dead. Then I hear it. Just one name. The name no one calls me anymore. Her voice. Camz's voice.

"Lauren!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks but I like it and hope you guys do too. Leave a comment below if you like it and I'll post more one-shots like it. Maybe even a story.


End file.
